


Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune-Ransom of the Rajas (Prologue)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Consensual Sex, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, Sex, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Samuel had an expedition set out in the Brazilian rainforest, planned on promise and adventure. Instead, he finds himself barely conscious and the lives of two of the women closest to him at stake. Determined to survive and save them all at any cost, he makes a risky deal with the Raja pirate siblings...
Relationships: Eddy Raja/Rika Raja, Gabriel Roman/Eddy Raja, Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer, Samuel Drake/Nadine Ross
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune-Ransom of the Rajas (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> As of July 30th 2020, at approximately 4 am EST this prologue is officially edited and partially rewritten. I had a lot of fun but at the same time it was quite the effort of writing likely my darkest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy Sam Drake's flashback to his first night banging Chloe Frazer as well as ultimately how Chloe and Nadine end up being hostages of an old enemy of Nate's.
> 
> Update on August 1st 2020-Apologies for any changes to this and other stories. I am still in the process of doing minor edits but still read them anway
> 
> Oh yeah (on August 29th)-I wanna mention that the sex scene is inspired by this artwork from DeviantART of a naked Chloe Frazer. All credit goes to Boogars on DA. https://www.deviantart.com/boogars/art/Chloe-Frazer-762515966
> 
> August 11th, 2020 at approximately midnight: For those looking for continuation of me rewriting and editing my fics, tune into chapter 3 of Samuel's Fortune. It is a first person POV spin on the prologue from both Sam's as well as Chloe's point of view. Had a lot of fun rewriting it to fit the couple's point of view.
> 
> More edits on November 19th, 2020-PS, apologies for lack of progress on this fic recently. Chapter 5 onwards I've just been out of it lately; I'm trying to come up with a fight scene between Nadine and Cutter but I'm kinda struggling. Meanwhile, I'm more into doing edits for the first few chapters of this fic now after replaying The Lost Legacy. Enjoy!
> 
> December 3rd, 2020-Just did more edits for chapter 3, which as said before is a rewrite of this chapter but a first person POV from both Sam and Chloe. Will add those edits in here in the morning. Stay tuned.

A crash, the result of Sam and Chloe attempting to escape their mysterious attackers, knocked Sam into a state of unconsciousness.

While unconscious, he flashed back to his first-time having sex with a woman since his release from prison...

**2 months ago**

Sam had checked into a hotel room in New Orleans on his weekly visits to Nate and Elena after their adventure for the Libertalian treasure. He was in for a big surprise as he opened his door….

Sam could only look in surprised horror as he saw a naked Chloe Frazer lying on the front end of his hotel bed. She had her huge ass in the air, her arms barely covering her tits, and she was barely keeping her eyes open, sucking her right thumb. 

Little did Sam know it, but he was in for the best night of his life at the time…

“Who are you, sweetheart, and why are you naked?” Sam remembered asking her nervously trying to maintain his composure, even with a tight bulge in his leather khaki pants.

“Frazer. Chloe Frazer. Nate said you were kinda a nervous wreck, love,” she chuckled with a dry sense of humor as she slowly climbed out of bed. 

Chloe then stroked her ponytail before getting up, her tanned breasts jiggling up and down as she walked up to Sam. 

“Wait a minute, you’re that Aussie girl in Nathan’s stories, aren’t ya? He did say he fell for you pretty hard," Sam asked, still trying to compose himself as he stared at her breasts.

“Uh, isn’t it obvious?" she laughed as she grabbed Sam by his wrist and pushed him onto the bed, placing her hands around his neck and chest and exposing some of his prison tattoos by unbuttoning his white leather dress shirt. 

“Woah honey, I’m rusty on the womanizing and romance, OK? Let’s not get too hasty,” Sam chuckled nervously.

“Relax, love. I’ve done this many times before. Nate told me that you’re just like Victor, always a womanizer. I know you’re gonna miss this ass, Sammy boy, judging by your massive boner….,” Chloe quipped as she put his hands slowly over her buttocks followed by slowly pulling down his pants and underwear before wrapping her hands back around his neck and pressing his lips to hers. 

“Ah, this feels great hun. You know I haven’t had a time like this in over twenty years. Do you mind if I, you know, touch your boobs?” Sam asked, still shaking from a combination of anxious excitement and not having smoked since he left his brother’s house.

“Sam, you do what’s comfortable for you. Nate said to make this night all about you, love,” Chloe reminded him.

“Thanks, Chloe. I think this is the start of something beautiful,” Sam whispered as he stared at her visible pussy, still while gripping onto and spanking her bare ass with his penis only getting more and more erect by the minute.

The couple then got to work that night, trying out different sexual techniques to stimulate their senses and really get to know each other. Never since his teenage years had he had a woman as sexy as Chloe Frazer. No girl he ever slept with could compare…

But before Sam could reimagine the rest of that night, he heard a voice yell his name…

“Wake up Sam!” the voice yelled, waking him up from his dream.

**The next morning (back to the present)**

“Huh? Who's there? Chloe? Anyone here? Shit!" Sam yelled, realizing that he was tied to a chair in a seemingly abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

“Oh, shit this isn’t good…. Great. Chloe is missing. I’m sitting here tied to a chair. Great start Sam….,” he muttered to himself before hearing mysterious screams echo within the walls of the warehouse.

Suddenly, Sam heard more muffled screams from downstairs in the warehouse before hearing a familiar voice.

“Rika, _Katakan pada pelacur itu untuk diam saja! Mereka membuatku gila!_ ” Eddy Raja yelled as he walked upstairs with his golden Desert Eagle in hand.

“Eddy, old buddy. It’s been a long time, huh? Heh?” Sam laughed nervously, figuring out that the Indonesian pirate was likely responsible for his capture.

“Well, well. Sammy Drake is awake, _Moi_?” Eddy exclaimed with an evil smirk on his face as he walked towards Sam.

“Eddy, I should’ve known you were responsible for this…. Look, I’m sorry for what Nathan did to you back on that haunted island. I really am. But to be fair, you kinda did have it coming working for a scumbag like Roman. Trust me, we’ve all been screwed by that son of a bitch. Me, you, Nathan, Victor, Charlie, we’ve all been scammed by that no-good shmuck! Look, I know you have Chloe. Don’t lie to me, Eddy. I’m willing to offer…,” Sam explained, waiting for Eddy’s temper to explode.

 _“BERCINTA DENGANMU!_ Listen to me maggot, I was promised a Golden Ore. But as on that damn island, our men are dying or betraying us! Ever since I was on that wretched island, I’ve waited for you Drake boys to show back up! But instead, the wrong one, the missing one comes up on my goddamn doorstep!” Eddy yelled in another of his classic angry temper tantrums.

“Look Eddy, you better not have hurt Chloe, or I will hurt and kill you. I’ll make you a fair offer. What if I offer to help you find this Ore? Who are you working for this time, huh?” Sam offered with a chuckle, still struggling to get loose from the chair.

“You were always one to bargain with, huh Sammy? No one demands from Eddy Raja!” Eddy yelled again, waving his Desert Eagle in the air.

“Easy Eddy. Is play nice, let me and Chloe go, and let’s have a nice little chat, beer, and cigarettes in hand, huh? Shit, I ain’t gonna lie, you could use a beer, and I could definitely use a cigarette,” Sam offered sarcastically.

“Enough talk! Rika, _membawa_ Miss Frazer!” Eddy yelled downstairs with a devilish smile.

“Eddy you’re scaring me. What have you done with her you son of a bitch?” Sam demanded as he heard another loud muffled scream and then more frantic footsteps coming up the stairs.

To Sam’s horror, up the stairs finally came a struggling Chloe, held at gunpoint by Rika Raja pointing at her back with her golden Desert Eagle.

Chloe could only scream incoherent profanities to her captors as she hopped further into the room in her tight rope bondage, arms tied behind her back and her legs tied together. Her breasts were also exposed, bouncing up and down from her black tank top, and from her breasts down to her pussy was an embarrassingly painful crotch rope in her beige khaki pants. Most notably she was muffled by a black ski hood covering her head and face.

"Hello, Sammy Drake! Long time no see, _cintaku_ ," Eddy's sister and second in command of their pirate gang hissed at Sam in a flirtatious tone before dragging Chloe back and then forcing her to hop to a chair sitting across from Sam.

"Hey...Rika? How it's going? You and Eddy...I should've known you'd show back up. Look, can we do this a different way? Let us go maybe?" Sam chuckled worryingly, knowing that Rika was still mad over their relationship ending years ago.

"Just sit down and shut up Sammy. You better enjoy this time with Miss Frazer while you can. I'll do you one favor. You really wanna see your pretty girlfriend's face, _bayi_?" Rika replied as she removed Chloe’s hood, revealing her tight and large black cleave gag which was stuffed in by a pair of pink panties.

Chloe screamed through her gag to Sam with angry tears coming down her sweaty, bruised, and beaten up face as she struggled in her tight rope bondage.

"Jesus, what did they do to you, hun?" Sam replied somberly, almost coming to angry tears himself.

“They tied and gagged you good, huh? I am curious. How do those panties taste? I don’t know what else to say, nice tits, I guess…,” Sam continued, trying to somewhat lighten the mood despite trying to get loose and with an ever so slight bulge in his blue jeans.

Chloe then screamed once again at Sam with an angry yet fearful look in her eyes, pissed off at Sam’s joking about their situation and that he was the one to get her bound and gagged this time instead of Nate.

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Bad joke, right? Look, sweetheart, I’ll get us outta this. I swear to you. We’ll kick the shit outta these greaseball bastards. I’ll come up with something,” Sam sighed, trying to calm Chloe down.

“Shit, they went back downstairs. But what for?” Sam asked as he looked around meanwhile to see Eddy and Rika suddenly disappeared before hearing more muffled screams from downstairs.

Chloe then tried to no avail to get Sam’s attention and tell him something through her gag.

“What? I can’t understand you with that gag in your mouth, speak clearer!” Sam yelled in frustration as Chloe continued to yell muffled words with her rolling her eyes, knowing that her message being heard properly was futile.

Suddenly, Sam somehow partially figured out what she was trying to tell him.

“Wait a minute, did you say Nadine?” he asked.

Chloe frantically shook her head and muffled yes through her gag.

“What about Nadine? Shit! Do they have her too? How long have they had you guys for? What’s she doing here?” Sam continued, realizing what Chloe was trying to tell him.

The duo then heard more footsteps and another muffled scream from downstairs before to the duo's horror, the sibling duo hauled a struggling Nadine up the stairs with both their golden pistols in her back.

Nadine screamed furiously towards both her captors as well as her frenemy Sam, struggling to get free. Her wrists were taped together with gray duct tape along with her muscular arms taped up in several tight bands around her body as it dug into her ebony skin. She could barely hop around, trying to keep her balance as her legs from her upper thighs down to her ankles were also strapped with additional bands of tape. Her large black breasts bounced up and down out of her ripped blue t-shirt and white bra. She screamed incoherent profanities through her gray duct tape cleave gag, stuck in between her lips and wrapped around her head. Her mouth was stuffed in behind her gag by a barely visible white foam ball. She had angry tears coming down her muddy, sweaty, and bruised face as her puffed ponytail hair shined in the room. 

She was then forced by Rika into the other chair across from both Sam and Chloe. Rika next cut off the straps of tape on her ankles with her pocket knife. But she then grabbed Nadine’s struggling legs and re-taped her ankles to the legs of the chair. Nadine’s taped up brown cargo khakis bulged slightly with her continued struggling. Even a buffed bodybuilder mercenary like Nadine Ross wasn’t escaping this horrible tape bondage.

“Heh, Chloe you were right. Nadine was here! Hi Nadine! How are you doing hun? What a wonderful morning this is turning out or what? Here I am tied up to a chair by Indonesian moron pirates and my girlfriend, the love of my life, and my frenemy who kicked my ass last year on a pirate island are bound, gagged, and being tortured! Isn’t this fun ladies?” Sam joked.

Chloe and Nadine looked at Sam with really fearful but angry looks on their gagged faces and both the girls screamed at him in ultimate anger.

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!,"

"Haha, you're in a lot of trouble with your girls, Sammy Drake! I'd love to stay around for some more fun, but we gotta get going for our special guest, don't we sis? _Selamat tinggal_ Sammy Drake!" Eddy smiled before walking out the front door of the warehouse.

"Hope you're having fun watching your girlfriends as they're a bit tied up at the moment, Sammy. It was a riot! Anyway, don't go anywhere! We got a friend of ours and he'll be very glad to see you. Don't think about running off or they get it," Rika gestured, threatening the trio by gesturing with her Desert Eagle across her neck before motioning towards the front door.

"Rika, why the hell are you and Eddy doing this to us? Let them go! They did nothing to you! I beg you! We can work something out? What is it you and Eddy are after, huh? Let us go and we'll work with you, I swear to you!" Sam begged Rika.

Rika then stopped and walked back towards them.

"You'll work with us? That's funny coming from you, Sammy. Why should I let your rival in Miss Ross here go? Don't you wanna see her suffer for everything she's done to you and Nathan, hum? It's funny how one moment you're wanting to kill her and the next, you wanna save her? Which is it, Sammy Drake?" Rika hissed as she got in Sam's face, grabbed Nadine's neck, and put her gun to her head. Nadine panicked angrily, cursing at Sam before Rika took her gun off her.

"I don't know, ok Rika? C'mon, don't you believe in bygones be bygones? That's the way in this business. Don't take it personally, sweetheart!" Sam begged.

"Alright, fine. I've already had my fun with her anyhow...but what about Miss Frazer over here, huh? It was nice meeting you after all these years, Chloe Frazer. You think yourself and Nathan can both interfere with my relationship with Sammy, huh? You're just using him, I know you are, Aussie bitch!" Rika hissed as she next went over to Chloe, putting her at gunpoint also before groping her breasts as Chloe tried fighting her off by using her head against Rika's gun but to no avail while continuing to struggle alongside Nadine as they both yelled incoherent profanities.

"Rika, get your hands off her or I'll...," Sam huffed angrily as he could only watch in horror Chloe get assaulted as revenge for him walking out on her twenty-plus years ago.

"Bahahaha! Sammy Drake now shows his true loyalties. You know what, I'll stop. But only because you said so. Besides, I got work to attend to. Getting ready for our boss to get here. See ya around!" Rika laughed as she then got off Chloe and began walking out the front door.

"Rika, come back here! Tell me who you're working for! I demand you....," Sam yelled towards her but his calls went unanswered as she closed the door.

Sam breathed in disappointment over Rika not revealing who she and Eddy were working for, but also slight relief that she had finally left. The ladies continued to whimper, Chloe in more tears over her being assaulted again and Nadine still huffing in anger at Sam, more pissed off than ever. Sam sat in silence for just over a minute not wanting to say anything more that would land him in more trouble. But he had noticed Nadine was stripped of her socks and shoes, exposing her ebony feet.

"So...," Sam began with the ladies following with another muffle.

"...Nadine, where are your shoes?" Sam asked Nadine.

Nadine then gave another muffled rant, certainly annoyed over Sam looking at her bare feet during this situation.

"In fact, why are you barefoot? Why would they take your socks and shoes off?" Sam asked in curiosity.

Nadine then started coughing through her gag.

"Nadine, are you ok? What's making you cough?", Sam asked with concern.

Chloe then muffled to Sam, trying to tell him what was stuffed in Nadine's mouth through her gag.

Sam somewhat figured out what she was trying to tell him.

"She's got what in her mouth?" Sam asked in confusion.

Chloe continued muffling to Sam, trying to get him to understand what was stuffed in her mouth. After a minute, Sam caught on...

"Oh! I get it! She's got...," Sam said before he realized what Chloe was trying to tell him.

“Nadine, please don't tell me they did with your socks what I think they did...Oh my God, that's awful! Just God awful! Jesus, that's pretty freaking gross!" Sam yelled in disgust, almost throwing up as he realized that the white ball stuffed in her mouth was her own socks, forcing Nadine to taste the stench of her own feet.

Nadine continued to cough through her gag with angry tears coming down her face.

“Ladies, I promise I’ll see us a way outta this. Gotta let shit play out, ok? Eddy and his crew aren’t that serious. They’re small-time, at least from what Nathan and Victor told me, right? Look, Chloe, I am so sorry for everything. I will get you out. You know this. I love you. Nadine, I'm sorry for everything. Libertalia, India, all of it. Can we start over, bury the hatchet as they say?" Sam sighed as Chloe and Nadine muffled more worried noises at him with Chloe whimpering more worried tears.

Sam then looked around and gleamed at a machete on the table across from the trio.

“Shit ladies, this is the plan, I’m gonna scoot over there where that machete is, ok. I’m gonna cut us loose and we’re gonna run for it. Stay here,” Sam insisted as he slowly scooted his way with his chair to the table and bent over with his back so that the machete would cut his arms loose from the chair.

The ladies then muffled again to Sam, not sure of his idea to "free" them.

"Sorry girls, I don't speak gag. Anyway, just trust me on this one. It's our only chance," Sam said as he cut his rope from the chair and then went over to Nadine.

“Gotcha!” Time to get you girls free! Oh, I would love to fully untie ya but we’ll worry about that here in a few. Just gotta escape this warehouse. Follow me!” he said as he freed Nadine’s legs from her chair before helping Chloe get up from her chair.

Sam led the hopping ladies to the open door across from them before stopping.

Nadine then walked up to him and could only muffle an incoherent sentence in his face, likely about how this was a bad idea before having her taped mouth be covered abruptly by Sam against the wall.

“Shush, Nadine. You wanna get caught? We’re already on thin ice here!” Sam whispered with Nadine gleaming her usual angry look at Sam, not liking his risky plan to not fully free them from their bondage.

Chloe then muffled in agreement with Sam towards Nadine who rolled her eyes in angered reluctance.

Sam and the girls snuck their way out of the backdoor before coming to the right side of the warehouse, adjacent to a remote dirt road and the Amazon jungle.

“Hey girls, when I say go, we’re gonna run to that forest….and GO!” Sam instructed as he and the girls ran (again hopped in their case) to the edge of the forest before being seen by Eddy’s pirates waiting outside. But suddenly, several trucks and vans came up the dirt road to the warehouse complex.

“Oh shit, we’re screwed!” Sam yelled in frustration as the girls were panicking through their gags when out came several British gangsters and ex-Shoreline mercenaries from the vans and trucks in front of them. Their commander was the gray-haired British crime lord Gabriel Roman in his usual attire of a blue and white striped shirt with his sleeves rolled up, beige pants, and brown leather shoes, typical of a fifty-sixty-year-old seasoned veteran of crime.

“Well, well. Look at what we have here; Samuel Drake, Chloe Frazer, and Nadine Ross. Mr. and Miss Raja, do you care to explain why we have trespassers interfering with our operation, hum? Never mind, I’ll handle it myself,” Roman remarked in a mildly yet firm tone of displeasure, drawing out his .38 stub nose Jackal revolver.

“Look Mr. Roman, no need to be hasty. Whatever is happening here, you can blame Eddy and his pansy crew. It’s his fault we ended up here, not ours,” Sam begged with his hands up.

“Well, Mr. Drake. I’m sorry to say that I don’t believe you. I suspect both you and Mr. Raja are conspiring against me. And to think you are in a relationship with Miss Frazer here…Samuel, don’t think I don’t remember twenty to thirty years ago old sport. You, your rich kid mate in Rafe Adler, and that street urchin Harry Flynn all working for my repossession business. I haven’t forgotten about you nor your brother Nathan and of course, Mister Victor Sullivan, who still owes me the gold from that cursed island.,” Roman said with a bored yet deadly conviction in Sam’s face before moving to Chloe.

“As for you Miss Chloe Frazer, you remember those antique aircraft specs that were well crafted you promised to give me? I know you kept them for yourself but Mr. Raja has already taken care of you, hasn’t he? By the way, my dear, don’t say or yell a single word when I remove your gag, is that clear?” he continued before slowly removing her cleave gag with her giving a slow but fearful nod with her spitting out the panties in silent disgust as he lastly walked up to Nadine.

“And finally, we have Miss Nadine Ross. The most notable of you three that I’ve come across in my career. In case you don’t remember Miss Ross from our conversation a few days ago, you screwed me over on that wretched island by siding with Nathan Drake, didn’t you? I offered you more than a fair deal and to my disappointment and heartbreak, you betrayed me. Let’s just say you three are lucky you are in this predicament the way you are. The Raja crew, as Mr. Drake has pointed out are braindead squirrels who have failed me and their previous employers time after time with their incompetence and irresponsibility. It’s a shame that an old friend like Mr. Big Raja has children that couldn’t get a cow to milk itself. They’re far too vulgar even for a veteran of the crime families like myself. That’s why I hired some help back home as well as from your company, isn’t that correct Miss Ross?” Roman finished his speech with an angry look at Nadine and likewise with her back at him.

“Look, I’m really sorry for what my brother and the gals have done to you Roman, ok. To be honest, me and Eddy were looking to partner up for a share of the treasure. But what if I wanted to give up my share and help you guys find it so you can split it amongst yourselves?” Sam desperately offered.

“Hate to give you heartbreak sport but it’s a bit too late for that,” Roman said, going back to his boring yet deadly tone of speaking as Eddy and Rika finally ran up to the crowd with their Desert Eagles in hand.

“Mr. Roman, please we can explain….,” Eddy's sister offered as she slowly put her pistol down.

“Miss Raja, it is simply too late. You’ve lost your cut,” Roman revealed to the duo in a low angry tone.

“What did I do this time Roman? _Tuhan siai_!” Eddy yelled as he shot the ground with his Desert Eagle.

“Mr. Raja, Mr. Drake tells me you and your sister were gonna run off with the amulet amongst yourselves. Remember who is the real leader here, sport,” demanded the British gangster.

“That was not part of the plan I would never do that! _Persetan denganmu_ Sammy Drake! That’s it! I quit! The last one alive gets the treasure! No one messes with Eddy Raja! _Kalian semua bisa Makan omong kosong dan mati_!” Eddy yelled as he jumped in a nearby jeep and drove off in anger.

“Thank the heavens your nutcase brother is gone, my dear. Miss Raja, I’ll make you a fair deal. I’ll pay you your original cut if you help me get these prisoners loaded up and help us find the Ore.” Roman offered.

“Thank you, Mr. Roman, I won’t let you down,” she sighed.

Roman then once again drew out his stub nose revolver and pointed it at Sam’s leg.

Sam then threw his hands back up in the air seeing that Roman wanted to get rid of him.

“Uh, Mr…,” but before Sam could finish, Roman smiled and pulled the trigger, shooting Sam in the leg.

“Meanwhile with that settled, Mr. Drake if you don’t mind, I will be keeping your lady friends as decoys in case you try anything “creative.” It’s nothing personal my boy, it’s just business old sport. Toodles,” Roman remarked as Sam could only sit on the ground, slowly bleeding out into unconsciousness.

“Sam! No! No No no!” Chloe screamed plus Nadine muffling screams as they struggled and kicked barely their captors in helplessness watching Sam in near-death….

**20 minutes later….**

While Sam was in and out of unconsciousness, meanwhile Chloe and Nadine would end up now in the captivity of Gabriel Roman and his mercenary crew as they prepared to embark on the journey through this part of the Amazon jungle to the Portuguese Golden Ore statue. Chloe would end up in the trunk of Roman’s luxury off-road sedan, still in tight rope bondage, her breasts still exposed and crotch rope still tied to her pussy. Most notably though, she was thoroughly re-gagged with a new pair of Rika’s panties and this time, a large and tight black vet wrap gag was wrapped around her face. To make matters worse, Roman had taken off her hiking boots but kept her socks in them and put them in the trunk with her directly in her gagged face. It was already hard for her to breathe through her gag and now, the putrid stench of her socks and boots would almost overcome Chloe as she could barely wiggle around and give muffled screams in the trunk. Her escaped debt to Roman had finally caught up with her...

As for Nadine, she would end up in the back of one of Roman’s mercenary vans. Her duct tape bondage was expanded upon by Roman's mercenaries having her be put into a hog-taped position going from additional tape wrapped around her previous duct tape gag all the way down her taped up muscular arms and back to around her bare feet and back around, taped up together in the middle. To add insult to injury, Roman had himself put one of her hiking boots in front of Nadine's gagged face with him having taped up her other boot to her nose and her present gag, forcing her to smell the putrid reek of her own feet in addition to tasting it with disgusting humiliation for the South African ex-mercenary. Nadine struggled more than ever to get loose on the hard and uncomfortable floor of the van’s rear with her breasts still exposed and the men guarding her couldn't help but wanna grope her and have their way with her muscular body as she could only muffle incoherent profanities and give death glares at them. With his captives and his army in tow, Roman and his convoy then set out down the dirt road into the jungle on their way to the Temple of the Gods and its fabled Golden Ore. 

(To be continued….) (Uncharted: Samuel’s Fortune)


End file.
